


The Torment of King Steve

by sir_red



Series: Hawkins Athletic [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, Edging, M/M, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: The latest in my Hawkins Athletic series. Thanks for all your support. Mike and Will are about sixteen in this one, so its a few years in the future.





	The Torment of King Steve

Steve’s dick leaked precum the whole way to Billy’s. He had struggled to shove his cock into his tightie whities. His cock ached as it strained against the constricting material. He had pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and a button up shirt. He knew it didn’t matter, Billy would strip him as soon as he arrived. Even so, he wanted to look nice.

Billy still lived in the same shitty house he had lived in with his dad. Only Steve didn’t know what happened to Billy’s dad.

It was late afternoon by the time he arrived there. The curtains were drawn and the doors closed, but when he tried to open it, he found it was unlocked. The moment he crossed the threshold he smelt it, the place smelt like sweat and cum. It smelt like sex.

Steve walked to Billy’s bedroom. The door was open and it was dark inside, but there was just enough light to see - the late afternoon sun filtered through the curtains. There were two figures kneeling on either side of the door. Both of them wore only white briefs and they looked demurely at the ground. Steve realised after a second that he knew them both - though they had aged since had seen them last - Will Byers and Mike Wheeler.

Billy lay naked on his bed. His massive cock was flaccid and hung between his legs. As always Steve was in awe of the sight of it. No matter how many times Billy Fucked him it was always excruciating. The boy's cock was just so enormous it didn’t feel like it would fit.

“Strip him,” Billy commanded.

The two boys stood up and began to take of Steve’s clothes. Will unbuckled his belt while Mike buttoned his shirt. They stripped him until he was wearing only the white briefs.

“Take those off and use them to gag him,” Billy ordered. “He squeals like a pig when you Fuck him.”

Steve blushed so furiously he thought between the blood rushing to his cock and his face he would lose consciousness. The boys obeyed. They pulled from his briefs and Steve’s cock popped out, smacking him in the belly before sticking straight out. He had thought once his cock was free again the pain would lessen, but instead it just got worse. His cockhead flared out, hard and purple.

“Bind him,” Billy ordered roughly.

The boys gently guided his hands up and behind his head and locked them into handcuffs. The steel circles enclosed tightly around his wrists and he found himself sitting down. His cock and balls resting on the cold ground.

“Ankles as well.”

Before he even realised what happened, Will and Mike had each lifted a leg up, chaining his ankles above his head.

“Did you clean yourself out?” Billy demanded.

Steve nodded.

“Mike eat his ass,” Billy ordered.

Mike looked at Billy and spoke, his voice tremulous. “I don’t like doing that...”

“That’s why you need to do it,” Billy said. “Soon you’ll be eating ass like this little faggot.” At that he gestured to Will, who also blushed.

With his legs over his head, Steve’s asshole was on display. Mike squatted down and placed his warm lips in Steve’s butthole. Then he carefully, tenderly began to eat him out.

Will squatted down next to him and extended his tongue toward Steve’s cock. But instead of blowing him he carefully but slowly kicked his dick, base to tip like a lollipop.

“Mmph mmph mmph,” Steve moaned as the boys pleasured him. He got closer and closer, approaching the edge.

Billy watched over, he looked down at them like a god over his domain. Then he sighed. 

“Mike how many times do I have to show you?”

He pulled Will away just before Steve came.

Steve tried to scream into his gag. Mike stopped eating him out and turned to look. Billy gave Will a wedgie. He ripped the briefs off him, the boy grunted in pain.

Billy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Will up by his legs like they were going to run a wheel barrow race. He stuck Wills shins over his shoulders and with incredible enthusiasm began to eat the boy out.

For such a little guy, Steve was shocked at how much sound will made. The boy was a screamer and he moaned as Billy tongue fucked him.

For his part, Steve was in agony. His cock glistened with Will’s saliva and the head flared bright purple like it was going to explode.

“Bend over,” Billy ordered the other boy.

Mike got on his hands and knees. He looked at Steve apologetically through his dark hair.

Billy pushed Will down next to Mike then he reached under his bed. He pulled out a cardboard box and, from the box, drew the biggest dildo Steve had ever seen.

Steve kept hoping his cock would go down but the pain just got worse and worse. He was so desperate to cum he tried to hump the air. Billy just smirked at him.

The boys were obviously familiar with the monster dildo. He was shocked to see the dildo had a cock in each end. They turned to face away from each other so their buttholes were less than thirty centimetres apart. Billy quickly rubbed lube over each end, then he began to insert it. First into Will's butt, then Mike’s. Will's mouth opened in pleasure he started panting before he even moved.

“Fuck yourselves,” Billy commanded.

Both the boys pushed their asses back, Fucking themselves on the monster dildo. Steve blushed again. It seemed obscene to watch them pleasure themselves. Both of the boys had... grown. They were both sixteen and, as much as made him hate himself, he desired them.

Mike cried out loud in pleasure as he pushed himself back on the dildo, then again and again. The boys were covered in sweat. They forced themselves onto the monster dildo so hard that their soft creamy arses touched each other. Their dicks were hard, pointing out in opposite directions from each other.

Billy just watched, a half smile on his face. Once again Steve wondered if Billy could read his mind. Did the boy know his desired, his guilt, everything?

Billy smiled again.

Then he reached down and pulled the dildo out of both boys. He dragged Mike over to him and forced his own massive cock inside the boy. Steve winced and Mike cried out in pleasure and pain.

Billy thrust once, twice and again and boy came, falling to the ground line a pile of wet noodles. Then he grabbed Will and sat on the bed. He made Will sit on his massive cock. Watching Billy’s monster dick disappear into Will was like watching a magic show. Steve didn't know where the scrawny kid fit Billy's first sized manhood. Will lasted longer than Mike but only because every time he came close Billy grabbed his balls in his massive fist and squeezed cruelly. The boy was openly weeping by the time he finally came.

Billy walked over to Steve. He held his cock in front of the other boys face and he jerked himself off. It didn’t take long until he spurted, the massive globes of cum sticking in Steve’s hair and smearing across his eyebrows.

Then Billy slapped him across the face, slapped his cock and laughed. He dragged the boys out with him into the living room by their re-hardening dicks and left Steve alone, tied, hard and helpless in the dark.


End file.
